


Happy Birthday, Wyverne!

by The_Weeping_Reaper



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cock Warming, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Genital Piercing, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weeping_Reaper/pseuds/The_Weeping_Reaper
Summary: Its Wyverne's 26th birthday. Leading up to thisn day she had been teasing her lovers, so they decides to play a game. She lost her bet, so will she get caught in a semi-public space?
Relationships: Apprentice Wyverne/Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Happy Birthday, Wyverne!

She didn't know what she did to deserve this.

She had been on Lucio's lap during the dinner meeting, trying to not let how each little twitch of his cock affected her. She continued to eat, Lucio's voice reverberating through her back as he spoke to one of the other nobles by his side.

A soft hitch of her breath, another small twitch of his cock inside her as she sat there, letting him use her with slight protest. She took a sip of her drink with a small, barely there groan.

Julian had sat beside them. He had been the Count's personal physician for a while now, and it had been a very good opportunity to get to know Wyverne better. His hand had been lovingly caressing her thigh, massaging every now and then. He could feel how her thigh twitched each time Lucio did, and each time his hand crept a little higher.

Finally, the noble got up and walked away, going to talk to Nadia. Lucio turned his attention back to her, a hum from him when she shifted, either trying to get away from Julian or just finding a better position on his lap. His hand ran up her side, soft and light, and he kissed the shell of her ear.

"Mmm, is the little brat enjoying this?" He shifted under her, earning him a soft keen from her throat.

"I think she is," Julian muttered, his empty plate still in front of him. "Just look at her, all wound up and we haven't done a thing yet." His fingers brushed her folds, spreading them a little more, teasing her piercing with the tip of his finger.

"F-Fuck…!" She muttered, trying to shift her hips away from Julian. It made him chuckle, and Lucio growl in her ear. "Th-This isn't f-fair!"

"Oh, my little snack cake," Lucio whispered into her ear, a finger lightly passing over her breasts. "It's your birthday, we wanted to make it….memorable~" He kissed her neck, nuzzling her.

Wyverne was almost at her limit, the warmth in the lower parts of her almost breaking apart. She tried to get up, to move away before she was brought down surrounded by people she couldn't place. Lucio held her hips, Julian making soft _tsks._

"You're not allowed to leave yet." It was Julian, and he was _so close_ she could feel him against her, hot and hard and _soft_ in all the right places.

"You _do_ remember our rules, don't you pet?" It was Lucio this time, his hand slipping up her skirts. She nodded, gasping softly when he teased the piercing, making her shrink away.

"I wonder how you'd like it, getting taken right here," Julian mused, having gone back to massaging her thigh. "To spread you out on this table….and have you."

"Mmm….a nice little slice of my favorite cream pie." Lucio left an openmouthed kiss, the spot still slightly pink from where he had gently suckled.

She swallowed back a moan, trying to keep what little sanity she had left. She made a flimsy excuse, standing up and leaving the room. Lucio chuckled, his lip catching between his teeth. He tucked himself in, relishing the tightness of the fabric. Julian rose, knocking back the rest of his drink, and Lucio followed suit.

☆☆

Wyverne had disappeared into Lucio's shared bedroom. The sounds of the party for her were muted behind the thick oak doors, and she gratefully sank down onto a chair, in front of the full body mirror Lucio had. He had been relentless, teasing and smirking and brushing all the right places throughout the party.

She lifted her skirts, her lip catching when she saw how much of a mess she was. She would kill her brother later, when she wasn't such a mess from Lucio's cock. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes. She _needed_ friction, a method to finish what Lucio and Julian had started back in one of the salons.

Just as she was about to touch, to replicate what they could do with her, a soft clearing of the throat could be heard. She looked up, glancing through her lashes, and a soft gasp escaped her. Wyverne pulled her hand away sharply, as if she had been burned, though she didn't need to turn around and face him.

"Disobeying already, my little cream pie?" He saw her face flush several shades of red, noticing the very clear outline of his cock in those white dress pants. "I thought we told you no running off before your dessert."

"Lucio, I--" She flushed several shades more when she saw his silver gaze, her weak excuse dying in her throat.

"Come join your party my dear. You still have a cake to cut." He extended his hand, and with a soft mewl she got up, walking over and taking his warm hand. He pulled her close, pressing her against him, and he kissed her neck. 

"You also have….two candles to blow out, my dear," he murmured, laying a few more kisses along her exposed collarbones. She let a breathy moan escape her, and let herself be brought back to her own party.

☆☆

In the grand ballroom, she had been dancing. Bounced back and forth, between Lucio and Julian. She had been spun back to Lucio, her back pressed against him, his hands gently crossing her arms in front of her stomach. They had been chatting with her, low and soft so as not to be heard over the din of music.

"I can't wait to have you," he muttered against her. "I want to take you, fill you, have you a mess in my name." Her blush had worsened, their words relentless on her senses. Another twirl, and she had been given to Julian, nestled against him as if she was simply made for him.

"Can you handle both of us, my dear?" It was impossible to tell where one man started and the other ended. Her mind was in a haze, their words spreading warmth through her as she danced. She only managed a very soft 'yes' in answer to Julian.

Soon, perhaps all too soon for her, the dance came to an end, trapped between her two lovers. Her hands were on their chests, their hands over hers, arms around her waist. She had glanced down to the floor and waited till they let her wander the ballroom freely.

She went to a far corner, getting some lovely cloudberry punch for herself. Her hands had a fine tremor to them, a nervousness she couldn't quite shake. She wasn't able to calm down, the slick between her legs only adding to her nerves. Wyverne took a sip of her drink, finding the gorgeous Borzoi and giving them pets and scratches.

After a time, the dogs left, and Wyverne sat on a bench along one of the walls. She tried to center herself, to ground herself as she took deep breaths. She got up when she felt she was grounded enough to think coherently, and wandered off, to find Lucio. She _was_ supposed to be on his arm, after all.

Once she had found him, her arms around his golden one, she had chatted with a couple nobles Lucio had been dying to introduce her to. All warm smiles and soft laughter and a few firm handshakes were enough to cover her slowly fading composition. Julian found them, just in time for the cake cutting. 

The cake was three-tiered, a creamy ivory frosting base surrounded by a lovely shade of red on the round edges. Sugared flowers cascaded one side, sparkling in the light, in a beautiful assortment of coordinating colors and sizes. There were roses and peonies and dahlias and pansies, all made to look like the real thing. As she got closer, she could see fine white piping in elegant paisley designs, and for the moment she forgot the game she was silently playing with her lovers.

Lucio handed her the knife, standing behind her. He had an arm around her waist, his torso snug against her back, his flesh hand around her wrist to steady it. A deep breath, and the knife passed clean through, delicately slicing around a sugared dahlia. The crowd cheered, clapping and congratulating her as Lucio placed a kiss to her cheek.

She had her slice, and she followed the boys behind a pillar in the large room. She started to eat her slice, leaning against Julian, a delighted little giggle as she listened to them chat. She was about to take another bite when Julian snuck in and took it instead, a delightful look of playful shock on her face. Julian and Lucio both laughed, and she took a small swipe of frosting and dabbed both their noses, getting the last laugh as she finished her slice.

She left them, then and there, hand trailing Julian's waist. Both of them rolled their lips between their teeth, watching their birthday girl leave the ballroom, carefully taking the frosting from their noses. They shared a look, and followed her, not too far behind but far enough she couldn't see them.

Wyverne had gone into an empty salon, not far from the festivities. She tucked herself against the wall next to the doorway, quietly sighing to herself. This game was going to ruin her for many birthdays to come, she was sure of it. She pushed away from the wall, casually walking to a chair in the center of the room, slowly sitting down. She was loving it all, but whatever the boys had planned was still giving her nervous butterflies, and it served to make her arousal worse.

She shifted in the chair, and it caused a small whimper to come from her throat, the friction absolutely delicious. She tried to be discreet about this, it was something she wasn't supposed to be doing as she reached between her legs, feeling her slick folds and even slicker piercing. She grabbed the back of the chair, her fingers brushing up against her clit before finding her wet hole. She easily slid in a finger or two, trying to make the 'come hither' motions that her lovers did so well. Little whimpers escaped her, small pleas of their names as her hips rocked into her hand.

She didn't notice them, too absorbed in trying to get some relief that it was a shock when she felt the metal gauntlet on her hand, pulling it away gently. Tears of frustration welled in her eyes, so close to finally having some relief. Julian knelt in front of her, the eyepatch gone and both eyes looking at her with something caught between lust, hunger, and disappointment.

"You lost the game, my dear," he whispered, voice caught in the wonderful mix of huskiness and depth. He spread her legs a little wider, pulling her hips to the edge of the chair, making her grasp the arm of the chair.

"Such a shame, too," Lucio said, his fingers running through her hair. "This will be your punishment, to take our cocks and pray no one comes running to the sounds of your lovely voice." He kissed her neck, hungry for her skin. His hand found its way up her shirt, touching her chest and pulling at pert nipples.

Wyverne keened, arching into his touch. A hand flew to Julian's head, tangling in the curls as he started careful ministrations. Small kitten licks, teasing with his fingers, _finally_ slipping in one or two. Julian started his 'come hither' motions, the ones that made her arch and whisper his name like a prayer.

Lucio had lifted her top, and was gently working her buds to full hardness. Her other hand had left the back of the chair, buried in his thick gold. His lips were wrapped around them, gently suckling, his tongue tracing circles. Her whimpers and gasps escalated, and Julian growled against her center, suckling on her clit and shaking his head gently.

"Julian!!" Wyverne let out a particularly loud moan, arching into Lucio. Her grip tightened in Julian's hair, her thighs quivering as she crashed around his fingers, her walls pulling at them to try and keep him there.

Julian pulled his fingers away, and got up from his position on the floor. He slipped in behind Wyverne, placing her on his lap and holding her open. His lips traced a map along her neck, glancing at Lucio as the older man undid his pants, giving himself a few firm strokes. He had been leaking precome, but he didn't mind as he lined himself up with Wyverne, slowly easing inside.

Wyverne gasped, and when his cock was seated inside her, his hips flush with hers, he started to thrust. Slow at first, careful strokes that left her begging him to go faster. He didn't give to her pleas, keeping that same slow pace, mapping the other side of her neck with openmouthed kisses.

Julian groaned against her skin, hands roaming her breasts, teasing her nipples. She moaned, not caring if people heard her. She went to touch Lucio's exposed chest when Julian held her back, fingers laced with his.

"Go harder, Lucio. I want her screaming when she finally comes," he growled, glancing up at him. Lucio's lips found her collarbones once his look was shared, kissing and licking them.

Wyverne moaned, whined and whimpered as Lucio's pace picked up. With each thrust, he ground his hips into hers, and his name fell from her lips like prayers as she finally came down around him. Her walls pulled at him, her back arched, his name a silent whisper as she gasped softly. Lucio's thrusts became sloppier, more erratic as he finally came, spilling hot and thick inside her.

Julian by this point had taken himself out of his pants, and was stroking himself. When Lucio had come, and pulled away, he lined himself with Wyverne and slowly entered her. Lucio's come was pushed back inside, and as Julian started to thrust, the sounds of come mixed with her own arousal was music to their ears.

Wyverne moaned, whimpered as she was worked towards another orgasm. Julian was growling in her ear, commenting on how lovely she felt around him. Lucio had her look him in the eye, his golden hand lazily stroking himself as he watched her face contort into multiple looks of pleasure. She kept begging, her eyes hazed over in lust and sex.

"What do you want, pet? Hmm?" He stroked her hair, gently gathering a handful and pulling slightly.

"I-! I want to be filled!" She was crying, the pleasure overwhelming her senses.

"What do you want to be filled with, slut?" It was Julian, nipping at her ear.

"I-!! I want to be filled with come!!" A sob followed, and she reached her climax. Her walls pulled around his cock, and it took a handful of thrusts before Julian spilled inside her, his spend mixing with Lucio's inside her.

"Mmm, you want to be filled with our come? Like the good cumslut you are?" Lucio had a look of hungry boredom in his eyes, his tongue darting across his lower lip. She nodded, tears of overstimulation tracking down her cheeks.

She cried out when Julian pulled out, the feeling of him overwhelming. Lucio, already at full hardness once more, teased her weeping entrance with the head of his cock, making her buck her hips in an attempt to make him enter her. He chuckled against her neck, pressing himself inside once more. Some come got pushed back inside, and some got forced out, a small puddle forming on Julian's pants.

"Lucio!! Oh _Gods!_ Please!" She groaned, moaning when he finally set his slow pace. He took his time, all the come so far making such lovely sounds as he continued to fuck her.

"Mmmm, you needy little slut~" Lucio purred, a low sound deep in his chest. He gently tugged on her nipple, making her keen under him. "You just want to be bred, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir!! I...I want to be bred!" She arched her back, whining when he touched the piercing.

His finger pressed harder, making her arch into him. He stroked it, the swollen nub so sensitive to touch that she cried out as she crashed again. Her back arched, her thighs quivered, her choked sobs music. He buried himself deep inside, spilling inside her. He was hot, and thick, and the come from before started to leak around his cock, making a small mess on Julian's black pants.

Lucio stepped back, the silver clouded in lust as he watched her, their come leaking onto Julian. Julian swept a finger through the mess, letting her taste, the complex flavors of both of them and her own arousal coating her tongue.

"Bend over, baby girl," Julian said, low and husky. "I want you to suck his cock while I fuck you senseless."

Wyverne quickly complied, moving from the chair to the chaise lounge, being careful to not let their come dribble down her thighs. Julian settled behind her, letting her rest her arms against the side, letting her body mold itself to the frame. Lucio stood in front, her chin held in his hand, holding her dark emerald gaze. Julian kissed her shoulder, his lips feeling like heaven on her skin.

"Are you ready, dearest?" Whispered against skin, soft and light. "Are you ready to suck on Lucio while I fuck you?"

"Yes, Julian~" Wyverne had gently spread her legs at his insistence, trying to press back against him. His hand connected with her ass, making her yelp.

"None of that, or you won't get to have my cock in that messy cunt of yours," he growled, and she complied. Her lips formed a perfect _o_ as he eased himself inside her, groaning softly against her skin.

Lucio smirked, seeing her look so delicious as she was filled with Julian's cock. He parted her lips, pulling her jaw down a touch more before taking his cock and slipping down her throat. Wyverne gagged a touch, trying to tuck her thumb into her palm. Lucio stopped her, and pulled back just a touch. He loved the look in her face when he slipped all the way, seemingly without warning.

Wyverne's cheeks had hollowed around him as she sucked on him, her tongue tasting every inch she could. She moaned around him, as Julian started to snap his hips into her, each thrust making her bob her head around his cock. Lucio had all her hair in his hand, gathered in a loose ponytail, and lazily watched as she suckled.

One particularly hard thrust from Julian had him hit the back of Wyverne's throat, making her choke around him. He did pull away, her spit decorating her chin. She swallowed thickly, quickly opening her mouth again for him. Lucio put himself back in her mouth, relishing the feeling as he slipped down her throat again.

Lucio started to fuck her throat, loving how she felt as she choked and gagged, her eyes almost begging him to let her have some air. Julian had started to thrust faster, cursing at how good she felt. He pressed his lips against her hair, panting softly into it as he chased his release.

Lucio pulled away from her again, letting her breathe, her head craned back as Lucio stroked himself. Her lips parted as she moaned, so close to her release. Lucio was the first to climax, his seed pairing nicely with her creamy skin, decorating her face with little white streaks. He stroked himself through his orgasm, come painting a lovely necklace down her neck, the remainder dripping between her breasts. Julian was the second to come, nipping at her shoulder as his cock twitched inside her, spilling more seed and pushing out a little more. Wyverne was the last, her walls pulling at him as he came down from his orgasm.

Julian slowly pulled out, groaning softly. He left more kisses along her spine, his fingers running through the mess of her petals. She was so full already, but she wanted to be bred, she said so. Lucio had been watching her, his pearl necklace coming undone as it slipped down her skin, and he kissed her deeply, lips parting to taste her. Wyverne buried her fingers in the rich gold, holding him close to her.

A very soft gasp left her when Julian played with the come seeping from her slit some more, her cunt oversensitive. Lucio took this, tasting her tongue with his, teasing with the tip, making her chase him. He pulled away when she was close to catching him, chuckling at her little pout.

Julian inserted two fingers inside her, a soft gasp from her lips. All the come so far made a noise, serving to turn Wyverne on. Julian scissored his fingers, making more of those sounds and drawing some more come out from her cunt. He made her suckle his fingers clean, while Lucio got an idea.

Lucio placed himself between her breasts, softness and warmth a welcome change. His come had started to cool against her skin, a relishing change of temperature. He started up a slow pace, softly moaning at the feeling. He had done this several times before, but he always reacted the same. As he watched his cock, Julian had grabbed the small bottle of lube from his pocket, pouring a small amount into his hand and teasing her.

Wyverne had only done this twice before, and even though she enjoyed it, it was still a whole new sensation for her. Julian's nimble, expert fingers slipped inside, making her gasp at the sensation. He crooned for her to relax, and she tried, letting him enter a second finger to properly work her open. He softly asked if she was ready for a third, and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak as Lucio gently fucked her chest.

Julian had three fingers inside her now, gently working her open for his cock. She was letting soft whimpers come from her throat, shifting on Julian's hand and clenching a bit at the sensation.

"Relax darling. Its ok," Julian murmured, his fingers pausing in their ministrations, letting her relax before pulling them away. He got more lube, slicking himself well before gently, slowly easing inside.

"Relax darling. I'll be gentle," he reassured, hearing each whimper from her as he went up to his base, her most favorite way to be stretched.

"Ju-Julian," she whimpered, her face turned to him, nose against his cheek as she softly cried out from the last few inches.

He let himself still, allowing her time to relax and adjust to his cock deep inside her. He lightly pressed her stomach, feeling not only the four rounds of come but also his cock. Julian kissed her neck, watching Lucio, and started a very slow pace.

The sensation was different, something a few more tries would ease. His cock felt much larger when he came from behind, stretching her in new ways. She did her best to relax, to let Julian fuck her nice and slow and easy. It was hard, as each time she wanted to clench and force him out. She could feel his groans against her back, could feel how he touched her folds to keep her at ease.

"Relax, baby girl. Let me make you feel good," he muttered, kissing her shoulder as he kept his gentle pace. He wanted to go faster, the slight tightness feeling so good against him, but he relented, doing only what she asked to make her feel comfortable.

Lucio, meanwhile, groaned into her hair, kissing her crown as he came, his come painting a glorious pearl necklace around her neck. It could barely be seen, her skin as creamy as his come, but knowing it was there made him feel good. He watched Julian, his cock easing in and out of her, and Lucio's fingers swiped through the mess, easing some come back into her weeping slit.

"J-Julian, please!" A quiet whisper, filled with lust, a couple kisses shared between lovers. "F-Faster!"

Julian complied, his pace picking up just a touch. Wyverne whimpered, more from the pleasure than anything as she watched her lovers, one forcing the come back in and one fucking her so well. Julian's thrusts became less controlled and more erratic, going just a touch faster, and he moaned against her skin. His cock twitched, just barely, and his seed spilled inside her, filling her more.

Wyverne rolled her lip between her teeth, allowing herself to relax back into Julian's torso. He held her close, touching the swell as he shifted her so she was more comfortable. Lucio closed the gap, kissing her with softness and warmth, his fingers curling in her hair, touching her cheeks.

Her hands were on his wrists, Julian kissing every inch of exposed skin he could find, his hands roaming ever so slightly. Wyverne gasped against Lucio, when he entered her for the final time. She couldn't find the air to breathe, both boys filling her with their cocks like they were.

Julian was the first to move, and soon the boys found a perfect pace, with Lucio snapping his hips against hers every time Julian was about to give another thrust. Wyverne moaned, little choked sobs mixing in as tears of pure pleasureable overstimulation ran fresh down her cheeks.

She tried to reach out for Lucio, to ground herself by touching him, but Julian kept her from doing it, holding her hands and tracing lines along her palms. The knot started at the base of her spine, her breath catching with each thrust from them. Each man shared her lips, Julian reaching around and touching her, gently stroking her folds as each man chased their own ends.

Wyverne was the first this time, her body flush to Lucio, fingers intertwined with Julian as her walls pulled at Lucio. Her thighs quivered, she panted quietly, their names sweet prayers on her full lips. Lucio and Julian were almost simultaneous, their cocks twitching and spilling inside her almost the exact same time.

"Mmmm, fuck~" Lucio muttered, slowly pulling out, grabbing the plug he had brought and gently putting it in. "Our lovely little cream pie, so full of come." He rubbed her stomach, a small swell from all the come.

"Mmm, so gorgeous," Julian muttered, slowly pulling away. "Who knew she shared your kink, Lucenzo?" Julian got up, quietly slipping his pants back on as Lucio tucked himself back in his pants, smirking.

"Mmm, if I had known, we would've filled her more for the holidays last year," Lucio said, stroking her hair, giving her a kiss to her crown.

Lucio picked her up, an arm under her knees and an arm around her shoulders. He carried her to his private baths, kissing her forehead. Julian went ahead, preparing the baths for her, filling it with the scent of the sea, something he knew helped calm and ground Wyverne. Lucio brought her in, taking off her clothing and letting her sink into the bath, the warmth helping her relax.

Lucio stripped down, then Julian, each getting in to help clean their boneless Court Magician. She relaxed into them, her eyes closing slightly as Lucio massaged the soap into her skin and Julian massaged her scalp. It served to make her completely boneless, sinking against Lucio. 

"You did so wonderful," Julian murmured, gently using warm water to wash her face. "You took all of our come, and you didn't get caught." He kissed her forehead, tender and soft.

Kisses on cheeks, forehead, nose, lips. Every inch of bare skin was covered in kisses, the soap rinsed and shampoo washed out. The boys washed up, each one resting Wyverne against the other. She sighed softly, letting herself be held and caressed and touched. She got out with Lucio, and he grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She went into the bedroom, supported by Lucio and Julian. The fire was going, the bed was warm and made. Mercedes and Melchior were on the bed, tongues lolling as they saw her. Julian lifted her up, setting her on the bed, the Borzoi leaning into her touch. Lucio came up on the bed, nestling into her left side, golden gauntlet stroking her arm. Julian slipped on something more comfortable and slid in on Wyverne's right, stroking her other arm.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep, her hands falling into her lover's laps. They each kissed a temple, and covered her up with the comforters. They nuzzled her hair, whispering one simple phrase into her hair as the clock chimed midnight.

_Happy birthday, Princess._


End file.
